Un Tormento a la Vez
by Lady-Of-The-Death
Summary: La mentira, la venganza, la ira, la obsesión, la envidia y la locura... ¿Cuántos de estos defectos te atreverás a descubrir?
1. La mentira: Un monstruo en el armario

_**DISCLAIMER: NADA MIO. SOLO TRAMA.**_

_**¡Ah! ¡Octubre! damas y caballeros, el mes de espantos ha dado comienzo ;)**_

_**(Yo surgiendo de un ataúd :B)**_

* * *

_._

_._

"_La mentalidad humana solo busca su conveniencia. Es por eso que se crea su propia mentira."_

_-Lady of the Death._

_(Si… yo lo escribí y pensé. ¡Gracias divagación! :D)_

.

.

* * *

**¡Hay un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo en el armario!**

De nuevo…

De nuevo se volvían a escuchar esos molestos e insistentes ruidos que provenían de algún lugar de la habitación, de algún sitio donde seguramente solo la oscuridad era testigo del quien estuviera provocando esos pequeños rasponeos en la madera.

El crujir me hacía abrir los ojos de par en par y con la sabana que se aferraba a mi cuerpo como nunca me ponía en modo de alerta, de precaución. Estaba muy atenta en lo que pasaba aunque no estuviera observando, aunque yo no me destapara la cabeza o siquiera los pies.

Pero no podía arriesgarme en ir hasta el provenir del infernal ruido que me tenía con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado. No podía dejar mi cama para acercarme y ver lo que ya me temía, me imaginaba o que alguna vez pude haber visto.

Cada noche, a la misma hora, con los mismos minutos y mismos segundos se preludiaba la infame compañía, a la cual yo temía.

Cuantas veces no me dijeron mis hermanas mayores que solo era figuraciones mías.

El profesor, que una vez mientras disfrutaba de su pipa me dijo con la mayor paciencia y tranquilidad que se debía tener a un pequeño infante de 5 años, que solo era una etapa y cuando creciera, me olvidaría por completo de aquello. De ese producto de mi imaginación. De ese monstruo…

Pero ahora estaba segura que nunca fue cosa de niños. Que nunca me dejó sola y que nunca lo hará.

Muchas veces trate de enseñarles a mis hermanas los ruidos. Muchas veces hice que padre entrara a ese lugar, muchas veces me tape con la cobijas hasta cubrir cualquier cabello, para creer que así solo podía estar a salvo.

Pero no… nada funcionaba. El ruido no cesaba y las voces que provenían del armario nunca callaban.

"_Burbuja, Burbuja"_ me llamaban. Con una gutural voz, o en ocasiones, eran más y distorsionadas. _"Burbuja… ven, ven."_ Pero jamás les haría caso. Nunca supe que querían de mí. Jamás me he atrevido a preguntarles siquiera.

"_¿Qué era lo que querían de mi?"_ siempre me preguntaba cuando mi cabeza podía pensar con tranquilidad cuando amanecía, o cuando me encontraba fuera de mi habitación.

De niña podía dormir con mis hermanas y nunca hubo problema. Antes de que nos separaran en diferentes alcobas, yo dormitaba con ellas y así, el monstruo no me molestaba y ni siquiera me nombraba. Pero si, si había algo que me hizo saber que existía.

Me observaba.

Aunque el armario estuviera cerrado, aunque hubiera un poco de luz proveniente del pasillo gracias a que la puerta estaba abierta, o aunque estuviera siendo protegida por mi compañero de dormir, mi adorado Pulpi…

Nada le evitaba vigilarme mientras dormía.

Pero ahora era diferente, era peor. Era vigilada, era nombrada, era atormentada. Y nunca, nunca alguien me había creído.

"_¡Son tonterías Burbuja, madura de una buena vez tienes 17 años!"_ Gritaba Bombón.

"_No seas patética, es vergonzoso temerle a un mito que solo creen los niños."_ Me molestaba Bellota.

"_Burbuja… si esto sigue así tendré que llevarte a un psicólogo."_ Decía el profesor.

"_¡Pero hay un monstruo, un monstruo en mi armario!"_

Y no creyeron. Dejaron que me siguiera acosando aquella criatura, dejaron que por la noche no pudiera dormir, dejaron que estuviera indefensa, vulnerable. Dejaron que el monstruo viviera por siempre en el armario.

Y hasta la fecha el monstruo vive, sigue viéndome, esperando tener la oportunidad de comerme. Pero hasta entonces seguirá en su lugar, en la penumbra. En mi armario.

¡Es verdad, tengo miedo a esa criatura! ¡Alguien, ayúdeme! ¡Auxilio!

_¡Antes de que salga y me lleve, antes de que me descubra, antes de que arruine mi vida, antes de que opaque mi realidad, antes de que me consuma, antes de que se apodere de mi cabeza!_

**¡Porque hay un monstruo… Hay un monstro en el armario!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Hace tiempo, no? Jeje, por ahora no puedo dar explicaciones de mi ausencia, pero si les puedo venir a decir que este escrito será parte de un especial de Halloween que constará de 5 capítulos más.**

**Bueno en si lo que traté de explicar fue esto por si no comprendieron:**

**El monstruo estaba representando a la mentira. El armario hacía alusión a la mente de ella. En pocas palabras, la mentira solo estaba en su cabeza. Burbuja sola se atormentaba.**

**Ahora seguro se preguntaran, ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Te diste un toquesote verdad? ¿Acaso has estado fumando Lady?**

**Jajaja pues si xD… es decir… No ._.**

**Solo que tratare temas reflexivos. (Es que me encanta que te quiebres la cabeza descifrando mis ideas momentáneas :B XD)**

**Bien es todo por el momento. Ah, si lees mi otro fic "Peligrosa Tentación", descuida, subiré capitulo cuándo acabe con este especial. Nos vemos pronto ;) espero sus reviews ^^**

**Lady-Of-The-Death**


	2. La venganza: Y el dulce es solo mío

**DISCLAIMER: NADA MIO. SOLO LA TRAMA.**

**._. Fui jodidamente (perdonen la palabra xD) rápida. ¡Aquí la parte 2!**

.

.

* * *

.

"_Toda agresión da lugar al resentimiento… Y si este se alimenta creará y desatará una inmensa sed de venganza"_

_-Asdesirad._

_(Si… te doy créditos porque es tu frase, con ligeros cambios xD pero tuya)_

.

* * *

Era **dulce**.

Tan dulce como lo es el caramelo que degustaba mi paladar en este preciso momento, lo saboreaba como si se tratara del último o única golosina de ese tipo, pues con vehemencia pasaba de un lado a otro la pequeña pastilla color azul. Luego de un rato tiré la envoltura al cesto más cercano, pero después de un rato y pensarlo bien decidí recuperar el pequeño papel donde minutos atrás cubría aquel suculento dulce.

Tal vez me sería útil en otro memento, tal vez, me serviría de recuerdo. Así jamás se me olvidaría lo cometido. Así nunca me olvidaría del día que por fin supe lo que es ser…

Libre.

Guardé la envoltura en mi bolsillo del pantalón, mientras que al mismo tiempo miraba la hora que marcaba el reloj digital que estaba en la pequeña mesa de la entrada.

4:39pm. Apenas tenía tiempo de limpiar todo.

Acomodé la silla que estaba en medio de la habitación y recogí los pedazos regados del roto cenicero. Tiré también parte del macetero y tuve que poner las desdichadas plantas en otro lugar. Barrí, sacudí, trapee, **desinfecté** y volví a ensuciar a propósito el suelo y parte de algunos muebles. Repetí el mismo procedimiento en la cocina con sumo cuidado.

Luego abrí los cajones que estaban cerca del mueble de la estufa y saque 5 bolsas grandes de basura. En una puse los vidrios y otros aparatos rotos. En la siguiente puse las pertenencias que ahora ni nunca utilicé. En la tercera y cuarta deposité los **desperfectos**… Y en la última deposite la basura que junté de todas las habitaciones de la casa.

Volví a mirar la hora pero esta vez los números daban anunciada la ya entrada madrugada.

1:23 am. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no me di cuenta de que ya era tan tarde y que seguramente estaba tan concentrado en hacer una limpieza general por toda la casa…

Ahora solo faltaba encargarme de la basura y suciedad de mi podrido ser. Tenía que olvidar, aparentar e inventar algo por si llegaban a **interrogarme**.

Saqué 3 bolsas negras de basura. Las otras dos se quedaron dentro de casa. Mañana por la mañana tendría que deshacerme de ellas.

¿Qué clase de locura acababa de cometer? Algo que nunca en mi vida había imaginado. Incluso aunque haya llegado a robar, traficar, pelear o a dedicarme a hacer extorsiones…

Jamás había asesinado con mis propias manos.

¿Qué dirían mis hermanos ahora de esto? ¿Estarían orgullosos de mí? O tal vez, ¿Llegarían a odiarme o a despreciarme peor de lo que ya lo hacían?

Siempre fui maltratado, humillado y molestado por ellos. ¿Por qué no habría una excepción aquí? Tal vez mi hermano mayor y autoproclamado líder del trío diría que soy un vil imbécil que no sabe hacer nada bien…

"_Has cavado tu propia tumba Boomer. Sabía que eras un idiota, pero esto ya sobrepasa incluso tu limites." _Ya oigo decir eso de Brick.

"_¿Bolsas? ¿Hablas enserio imbécil, bolsas? Qué manera más original de encubrir un crimen…" _Acompañaría después Butch. Después recibiré un golpe por parte del mayor, y el otro hará segunda en esta pelea…

Sí, eso definitivamente pasaría.

Pero claro, eso si aún siguieran con vida…

…

Mmm, ese dulce estaba delicioso.

Lo disfruté tanto como disfruté haber asesinado a mis propios hermanos. Solo bastó con tomar la decisión que era correcta para mí. Y esa decisión había ido matarlos con el fin de obtener mi propia paz, mi libertad, de poder hacer lo que sea sin ser humillado, de poder seguir mis propios pasos y no lo de ellos.

Tal vez fue drástico el haberlos matado pero ¿y qué? No me importa haber llegado a tales extremos si ellos mismos provocaron todo esto. Era demasiado el soportar insultos. Demasiado, incluso desde que tengo memoria y aún era muy pequeño.

¿Ahora en que me he convertido? ¿En un asesino? ¿En un psicópata con problemas mentales? ¿En un vil bastardo enfermo sin corazón?

Pues sí. Y no me afecta. Tantos años siendo maltratado psicológicamente… mi mente acabó siendo fracturada en mil pedazos y en algún momento iba a responder de la mejor manera en la que ellos se lo merecían.

**Porque la venganza es dulce.**

**Y ese caramelo exquisito, aquel de amargo pero al mismo tiempo dulzón sabor…**

**Es solo para mí.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo :D esta vez les traigo la actualización y aquí tocó Boomer.**

**Ah cierto. Se han de haber dado cuenta que esta historia no tiene sentido con el otro. Así serán las cosas. No habrá relación entre los capítulos. **

**Bueno, por el momento solo les digo que tuve un problema con mi laptop. A unos ya se los había comentado… Tengo un problema con la pila y tengo que sujetar el cargador haciendo presión para poder usarla. ****En pocas palabras estoy escribiendo con una mano mientras que con la otra hago presión en el cargador :D (y es tan cansado que de hecho ya no la siento) ._. Así que me marcho y no contestaré reviews por el mismo problema (Mi mano se acalambra TT^TT)**

**Aún así gracias por sus reviews a todos :3 n****os leemos en la próxima actualización**

**Lady~~**


	3. La ira: Querido, espero que te mueras

**DISCLAIMER: NADA MIO. SOLO LA TRAMA**

**Ya soy tan rápida como una bala ewe (eso o tengo ganas de escribir… :P)**

.

.

* * *

.

"_La ira es solo la excusa de un humano al sentirse impotente ante cualquier situación."_

_-Lady of the Death_

_(Ando con todo en esto de las frases :B)_

.

* * *

Era el colmo.

Nuevamente sentía la sensación de mis entrañas retorcerse al presenciar dicha escena que provocaba tal malestar en mi persona. Nuevamente te veía con esa estúpida y falsa sonrisa que les mandabas a todas las personas que pasaban cerca de ti y que claro, estas te respondían de igual forma, tan hipócritamente.

Cada vez que te observaba me daban unas enormes ganas de quitar esa mascara que portabas, y que en vez de eso, me mostraras una cara llena de dolor por el gran golpe que pude haberte dado. Era lo mismo todos los días. Era lo mismo cada vez que yo sabía de ti. De tu maldita existencia e incluso de tu maldito nombre.

Cuanto quisiera verte muerto.

Que estés bajo tierra y que estés en lo más recóndito del infierno.

…

Era curioso. Mis hermanas siempre me lo dijeron. Siempre me lo tenían muy presente; Toda esa energía negativa que tengas te hará más daño a ti que a la persona que odies, o tengas mínimo un poco de rencor.

Pero en mi caso, yo sentía que mi odio hacía él le afectaba de alguna manera…

No podía evitar sonreír cuando escuchaba que algo malo, por muy poco que sea, le pasaba a ese sujeto. Era tanto mi desprecio que me alegraba el saber lo miserable que podía llegar a ser su vida… y más cuando era mi culpa.

Cuatro meses atrás había fallecido en un accidente una persona muy importante para él. Hace cuatro meses fui al funeral sin ser vista o reconocida y me divertí tanto ver sus tenues lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Su mirada pérdida y sombría. Su faceta de sufrimiento interno alimentaba mi ego, pues que giros daba la vida, ya que así como se encontraba él… así era como me había dejado a mí.

¡Oh, era tan dulce el karma!

Y más me alegraba saber que yo era aquello, o bien, causante de dicho karma. Pero era culpa de él, no mía. Si en primer lugar no me hubiera dejado…

Yo nunca hubiera odiado, nunca hubiera tenido pensamientos tan horribles como lo eran imaginar estándolo apuñalando repetidas veces con un cuchillo, asfixiarlo mientras duerme o algunas formas más bizarras posibles; sacar sus tripas y estrangularlo con ellas…

Nunca hubiera pensado en eso y mucho menos hubiera tomado la decisión de haber atropellado a su antigua novia, ahora ex y por supuesto, ahora muerta.

Pero no era yo la que estaba mal. Ese idiota había provocado todo. Había provocado mi **ira**.

Y ahora estaba él viendo y conversando tranquilamente con alguien más, mientras se llenaban las mentes con mentiras en un intento de ser felices.

Yo no era feliz… ¿Por qué él tendría que serlo entonces? Por eso era que me esforzaba en estropear sus planes para vivir en paz, por eso pensaba y quería hacer todas esas cosas infames que creaba mi mentalidad.

Mi pobre y débil mente llena de cosas perversas y todo era gracias a ti… Butch.

Era gracias a ti que despertaba cada mañana con la esperanza de que te pudiera pasar algo malo. Gracias a ti aprendí lo que se sentía odiar a alguien, lo que era desear el mal, lo que era esa sensación de querer desahogarte y dejar que fluyera la **ira. **

No era suficiente desquitarse con la almohada, no era suficiente dibujar tu cadáver o una tumba con tu nombre en el reverso de mis cuadernos ya por las últimas hojas. No era suficiente hacerles daño a las personas cercanas a ti, nada de eso bastaba.

¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada era suficiente para quedarme satisfecha, y desechar toda esta maldita **ira** acumulada en mi cuerpo!

¡Quiero ahorcarte, torturarte, golpearte, atarte, quemarte, escupirte, matarte!

"_Bellota… tu actitud e está saliendo de control, te recomendaría calmarte un poco." _Pronunciaste sin importancia aquella oración, tachándome de exagerada. _"Debes entender que nuestra relación se está yendo a la mierda."_

Dijiste eso porque era por mi forma de ser tan… ¿Agresiva? ¿Desquiciada? ¿Peligrosa?

Pero… Así me querías… ¿No?

"_¡Ya no te amo, entiéndelo!" _Me gritaste antes de que salieras y me dejaras en shock._ "Ella ha hace que me sienta bien, alguien especial, algo que tú… Ya ni logras hacer."_

Y esa fue la última vez que te vi victorioso, creyendo que ganaste al poder estar con tu nueva novia…

Lástima que esa misma noche, esa pobre estúpida se "accidentó". Oh, aún recuerdo tu cara al enterarte de su muerte, donde cuando tú lloraste, yo no paraba de reír de complicidad y triunfo.

Pero aún no estaba tan feliz… Faltabas tú… de irte al infierno, era claro.

A ti al que alguna vez quise, a ti al que alguna vez le lloré como una imbécil después de tu abandono, a ti al que alguna vez le llame _amor_…

**A ti… **

**Querido… **

**Espero y que te mueras.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola, aquí la parte de Bellota :3 Si… es una loca. Pero me gustó como la hice de loca :3**

**Bueno, muchas gracias ****a todos ****son geniales,**** les agradezco por leer, poner la historia en favoritos y comentar.**

**^^ Me alimentan… (Porque si sigo aquí subiendo cosas raras es por ustedes.) …Con sus reviews síganlo haciendo, no dejen que muera de hambre xD jaja ok ya. **

**Perdonen si hay errores o si "me comí" o cambie una letra o vocal (revisé el anterior y encontré por ahí errores e.e… Y me dio flojera corregir, ¡déjenme! xD.) Tengan en consideración que escribir con una mano es un reto xD (cansa pero bien que me sacrifico :p)**

**Bien nos vemos en la próxima actualización que es "Obsesión" protagonizada y narrada por Butch :D**

**Lady~~**


	4. La obsesión: Ódiame, pero no me dejes

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo tiene contenido que a algunos lectores les podría resultar inapropiado u ofensivo. Si eres alguien con criterio sensible te pido de favor que no leas. Nos ahorraríamos las molestias, gracias. **_(Actualizado el 19/10/12)_

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: NADA MIO. SOLO LA TRAMA.**

**:D ¡Rompo mi record en actualizar seguido! (Si sigo así, me acabaran amputando mi mano, si Asdesirad… la sigo llorando aún y que xD)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_Confundir el amor con el deseo a veces te hace un enfermo… Un enfermo que está siendo controlado por su propia obsesión."_

_-Lady of the Death_

_(Me gustan mis momentos filosóficos xD)_

**.**

* * *

El cielo.

Era el cielo sentir todas aquellas sensaciones muy difíciles de explicar, era glorioso sentirlas en cierta parte que estaba siendo comprimida por su bella entrada. Cada estocada era un escalón hacía la cima. Hacía ese punto de culminación donde nuevamente la marcaría como mía. Donde ella sentiría mi necesidad de llenarla por completo.

De dejarle en claro a quien le pertenecía.

Dos, tres, cuatro veces más fueron las suficientes para llegar al paraíso. Para que mi vista se nublara, viera figuras indivisibles, colores llamativos y sintiera la muy conocida sensación de liberación.

_¿Me sientes amor mío, me sientes?_

Porque yo te siento tan estrecha y apta para mí. Cada vaivén era bien recibido por ti querida. Nuestros cuerpos sudados y desnudos me excitaban a tal punto que dejara que la lujuria poseyera mis caderas y no dejara de hacernos sentir bien…

_¿Llegaste conmigo, preciosa?_

Porque debo decirte que es magnífico tocar un pedazo de cielo cuando me corro en tu interior. Es tan bello sentir que aprietas, al mismo tiempo que estimulas, mi virilidad.

_¿Estás feliz?_

Porque yo me siento extasiado de felicidad en estos momentos. Y el gesto de placer aún no es borrado de mi rostro. Aún estoy tan aturdido por el placer y la victoria de haber llegado al orgasmo…

Eres tan sensual. Estas en estos mismos momentos tan hermosa, con tu respiración agitada aún conmigo en tu interior. La vista era única y perfecta.

Pero…

"_¿Por qué lloras?"_

Tus sollozos me bajaron de golpe de mi nube. Tu cara me daba una expresión llena de dolor y tus ojos querían hacerme sentir mal…

"_¿Por qué lloras?"_ Volví a preguntar esta vez serio y por tu silencio me había entrado la cólera. Era tan frustrante no escucharte decir algo. De repente, antes de que repitiera la pregunta por tercera ocasión, un sollozo más fuerte hizo que aquel demonio invadiera mi razón.

Salí bruscamente de ti y jale uno de tus cabellos para que me voltearas a ver… Porque tú, eras tan cobarde que escondías tu cara en la almohada. ¿Crees acaso que eso evitara que te castigue? Solo estabas siendo una niña malcriada y desagradecida.

Siempre era lo mismo cada vez que te hacía el amor. Llorabas, después de que me esforcé en hacerte sentir bien. No bastaba con las cosas que te daba. ¿No bastaba yo mismo para que dejaras de sentirte tan miserable como me querías dar a entender?

"_¡No llores!" _Te gritaba con furia pues tus sollozos eran cada vez más molestos e irritables, pero seguías sin dejar de mortificarme. _"¡Cállate!"_ Te golpeé fuertemente en la cara, solo así trataste de acallarlos pero se notaba que te costaba un gran trabajo.

Tratabas de agarrar tu mejilla completamente roja con tus manos, pero te era complicado con las mordazas que tenías en tus muñecas. Entonces al detenerme un momento y ver que estabas atada en la cama, indefensa y completamente desnuda ante mi merced, comencé a sentirme nuevamente excitado.

Tú al notar esto comenzaste a ponerte incomoda… no, comenzaste a asustarte.

"_Shh… Tranquila, esta vez si te gustará" _No formulaste palabra alguna… Pero tampoco era para que pudieras, tu boca como tus manos y pies estaban tan impotentes en estos momentos. Las mordazas y la cinta eran de mucha utilidad. Entonces sin perder más el tiempo te penetré salvajemente. Sin cuidado y con furia... Por tercera vez en el día.

Mi querida Bellota… si tan solo desde un principio me hubieras obedecido, yo no habría tenido la necesidad de llegar a violarte…

"_Butch… Tus celos, están comenzando a darme miedo. Hablo enserio." _

¿Por qué? ¿No es normal que haya intimidado al tipo con matarle, si volvía a agarrarte la mano?

"_¡Es un amigo, entiende!" _

Tú solo me quieres ver la cara de imbécil. ¿No entiendes que no quiero ser reemplazado?

"_¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!" _

Oh hermosa, no puedo evitar reír y decir inocentemente que es por amor.

"_¡Tú solo estas __**obsesionado**__ conmigo!"_

…

Bueno, eso no lo niego.

Pero era tu culpa mi hermosa y estúpida novia. Era por ti que hacía todas estas barbaridades. El que te haya secuestrado y que a diario te viole era porque tú me incitabas a hacerlo. El que me hierva la sangre de imaginarte con alguien más era por el miedo a perderte, y eso es porque yo te amo… Aunque digas lo contrario.

Probablemente me detestes…Pero al menos llegas a sentir algo por mí…

Al menos me odias.

…

Pues entonces síguelo haciendo… Aborrece tanto como quieras. Trata de golpearme si te es de ayuda, trata de insultarme e incluso trata de escupirme. Pero no importa cuánto puedas suplicar, cuanto grites por auxilio, o cuanto llores… Jamás te apartarás de mí.

**Ódiame...**

**Pero no me dejes.**

**.**

* * *

**Y aquí termina ;)**

**¿Les gustó este? Espero sus reviews, gracias a todo los que leen y comentan, y los que leen y se mantienen entre las sombras xD (Pero ayudan mucho dejando su comentario, al menos me hacen saber que voy por buen camino o si hay dudas o así :D) **

**Y me he decidido que contestaré reviews hasta que termine el especial (flojera, ustedes saben xD).**

**Bien me retiro.**

**Lady~~**


	5. Aclaraciones

**Para Anónimo:**

Primero que nada, si es que estas leyendo esto, un saludo y un agradecimiento por plasmar tu punto de vista en un review sobre el capitulo anterior. Me hiciste saber sobre mi error, que aclarando desde un inicio, no fue intencional.

Bien, prosigo…

Lamento mucho, enserio, y de la manera más sincera posible, que hayas recordado un mal momento de tu vida. Pero por otro lado, me ayudas mucho el que me lo hayas dado a saber. Francamente, vuelvo a repetir, que pido disculpas pues nunca quise causarte todas esas molestias. Pero así como también pido perdón, he de darte mi punto de vista al respecto.

Mi capitulo anterior, a tu criterio, fue asquerosísimo. Que se nota que nunca en mi vida he vivido una situación semejante como la que escribí libremente y con detalle.

Bueno, pues es verdad que nunca he pasado por eso. Pero también es verdad, que nunca me imagine que una persona que sufrió por algo similar, lo hubiera podido leer. Aquí fue un error mío por no poner una advertencia. Porque sé y estoy consciente que es un tema bastante delicado. Yo también deseo que nunca nadie pase por eso.

Me has dado una lección. Y publico a la vista de todos para aprender mutuamente y no cometer esta falta.

Ahora, lo siguiente que dices es esto:

"_Creen que es gracioso, creen que es divertido, creen que a ustedes nunca les puede llegar a pasar."_

Permíteme decirte y con todo respeto, que no por el hecho de que te encuentres mal u ofendido(a), generalices (Quieras o no, eso estas haciendo y eso para mi, esta mal. No todos somos personas insensibles como estas dando a entender). Porque por mi parte, yo nunca en ningún momento hice este fic (o en este caso, el capitulo) para que los demás lo encuentren "divertido" ó "gracioso" y mucho menos con la intención de herir emocionalmente a un lector.

Como bien te habrás dado cuenta, en los capítulos anteriores tratan en sí las facetas más, por decirse "oscuras", o problemáticas del comportamiento humano. Y por esa vez, trate un ejemplo que se me hizo acorde al tema.

Si bien la página te da libertad de expresión, aproveché en publicar una historia, sobre ciertas situaciones no muy felices para ponernos a reflexionar. Aquí la intención era que comprendieran que la vida no es color de rosa.

Ahora, los demás lectores pueden encontrar el capitulo como uno más del fic y seguir leyendo como si nada, pero ahí ya sería cuestión de ellos como lo vean.

Yo publico esto porque me es interesante como serio, tratar todos estos temas y te aseguro que no solo yo pienso así, que varios de mis otros lectores, lo encuentran de igual forma. El cómo nos expresemos de la situación, es otro punto, porque cada quien es un mundo diferente y plantea su comentario a su manera. Y obviamente, nadie busca herir a nadie a propósito.

También, el que no dé a saber mis intenciones en mis notas finales de cada escrito es mi problema, y probablemente, la consecuencia de un mal entendido. Aquí diré claramente mi opinión de todo; **Yo no tomo esto como un juego y no encuentro gracioso o divertido el tema. Lo escribo para revelar así, la cruda realidad de la mentalidad enferma de un ser humano, en una podrida sociedad. **

¿En algún momento di a entender lo contrario, que quise jugar con esto? A mi forma de verlo, no. Nunca hice un comentario realmente grosero o dije que estaba completamente a favor en el comportamiento de los personajes. Si lo creíste así, pues ya conociste como es que en realidad lo veo.

Si te sientes todavía ofendido (a), lo siento en verdad.

Seguiré subiendo los demás capítulos. Si perdí tu interés o apoyo en mis escritos por este caso, igual no era mi intención. Pero eso no evitara que trate de este tipo de temas, solo que ahora pondré advertencias en los capítulos que sean requeridos y así no se volverá a repetir este grave desliz.

Creo que aclarado ya todo, me despido. Gracias por tu review y disculpa las molestias. Espero que hayas leído mi respuesta y sobre todas las cosas, espero llanamente que te encuentres mejor.

Mis mejores deseos hacía tu persona.

**Lady~~**


	6. La envidia: De grande quiero ser como tú

**DISCLAIMER: NADA MIO. SOLO LA TRAMA.**

**¡Y ya casi llegamos al final del fic! :D **

**.**

* * *

_._

_._

_"Siempre habrá alguien mejor que nosotros en algo. Pero creer que esa persona lo será por siempre y por sobre todas las cosas… Nos hace ver lo débiles y patéticamente conformistas que somos."_

_-Lady of the Death._

_( :Truehistory: xD )_

.

.

* * *

Era solo una novata.

Era completamente nueva en esto y...

Fui un fracaso.

Guardé la pequeña navaja junto con el dinero en los bolsillos de mi chamarra, luego de mirar a los lados disimuladamente y con la capucha todavía cubriéndome el rostro, me predispuse a iniciar una caminata rápida. Solo quería alejarme más de mi crimen.

Estaba haciendo algo de frio y las calles estaban completamente oscuras, solo la luz del poste que estaba al final de la calle alumbra un poco el camino. Yo iba sin voltear atrás y mi vista se ubicaba en la luminosidad del foco, pero en vez de ir a esa esquina, decidí dar vuelta en un callejón donde me detuve para acabar de analizar un poco lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Fue en un pestañear en cómo se dieron las cosas y fue algo que aun no puedo aclarar bien en mi cabeza. Acababa de hacer algo malo… Por primera vez en toda mi vida, había hecho algo inmoral.

De mi boca salía el visible vapor a causa de la temperatura en el ambiente y empezaba a darme una sensación de escalofríos. Instintivamente, me cubrí más con la chamarra negra y tape más mi cara.

Pero no era solo por el frio que yo me cubría… Era la vergüenza.

Vergüenza hacía mi misma.

Pero de repente era inusual que en un drástico cambio, esa vergüenza se convirtiera en una satisfacción.

…

Antes, la excelencia era mi meta y mi exacta descripción.

Un sinfín de buenas expectativas había en mi comportamiento. Que la mayoría de la gente estaba tan acostumbrada a verme obrar de parte del bien, y que sencillamente de mi no podían permitir un error. Esa era mi personalidad, ser un ejemplo a seguir y mantener una imagen adecuada para los demás habitantes de Saltadilla.

Cualquier individuo que me conociera diría que soy la perfección en vida misma. Y cada vez que yo sabía de todo esos "halagadores" comentarios, me hacían entender que poco a poco me alejaba de lo que era un ser humano, ó aun más explícitamente me recordaban así, que nunca fui uno…

Siempre fui responsable y madura.

Mantuve esa faceta desde que era muy pequeña, incluso desde mi nacimiento di notorios comportamientos "correctos", y que por supuesto, a mi padre como a las demás personas les pareció una maravillosa cualidad.

Una "cualidad" que con el pasar de los años lo vi como una desventaja. Una gran y molesta desventaja.

¿Acaso era vida lo que tenía?

Si me equivocaba, recibía múltiples sermones y en veces demasiado severos… Pero el detalle aquí era que esos regaños, yo misma me los daba.

Mi más enorme miedo o temor era romper ese ciclo. Yo hacía algo correcto, luego recibía algún reconocimiento obviamente positivo y finalizaba con una satisfacción placentera en la que mi mente tenía en claro algo; _"Bombón… Tu deber es mantener esa postura, debes ser por siempre ante la vista de todos que eres perfecta."_

Pero justamente hoy, aquel pensamiento había sido reemplazado… Y todo por culpa de mi admiración hacía cierta persona…

Él es mi ejemplo a seguir. Él es la peor basura de la sociedad. Él es… Un delincuente.

Pero, ¿Enserio era admiración lo que yo tenía por él? Si yo, la honrada Bombón quien siempre habló de lo que era bueno y lo que era malo…

¿Por qué entonces tendría que admirar al enemigo de la sociedad en la que vivimos?

Y con hacer esa pregunta nos daríamos cuenta de todo y la respuesta era sencilla. Yo quería aprender de aquel sujeto, porque él no seguía tendencias populares y propuestas de lo que era el bien o el mal.

Y ahora, heme aquí, con dinero sucio en mis bolsillos, pues son ganados de la manera más fácil y estúpida. Había asaltado y casi matado a una pobre mujer, para robarle todo el dinero y probar así lo que mi admiración llega a ocasionar…

Pero era patética, ni siquiera pude cometer bien mi vandalismo… Me asusté desde el primer momento en el que ella empezó a escupir sangre y huí sin completar lo que tenía planeado. Era una imbécil ¿cómo es que se me pudo ocurrir? ¿Enserio creí que con esto ya sería mejor que ese hombre?

…

**Envidia. **

Eso tenía, porque era tanto mi empeño en ser como tú…

Brick.

**La envidia **me había llevado a seguir los pasos de la persona a quien creí en un principio admirar.

Y casi maté por ello.

Porque no era cierto que valoraba tu trabajo, yo solo quería demostrarte que podía ser mejor. Pero al no poder, solo me sentía como una escoria a tu lado…

Me cansé de ser la chica buena y por ver que tu si eras libre al ser malo, quise imitarte. Creando así una necesidad de superarte y mi espíritu de competición se tornó más serio y peligroso. Ciertamente, me sentía inferior por no lograr ser la mejor. Y lo único que me quedaba era ver como tú si lograbas todo lo que yo quería…

Ya que no te adaptabas a una imagen de lo que la mayoría creemos correcto.

Tú… eras tú…

Y yo… Un títere que sigue las reglas implantadas por otros seres humanos quienes solo buscan poder y conveniencia lavando nuestras cabezas de ideologías absurdas.

Te envidio tanto Brick…

¿¡Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo que haces?! Yo solo quería dejar de ser moral... ¡Era como una niña anhelando una muñeca que nunca le podrán comprar, anhelando algo muy lejos de su alcance!

Y así estaba pasando…

**Porque soy una niña. Una niña que de grande…**

**Quiere ser como tú.**

**.**

* * *

**:3 El penúltimo capítulo.**

**No tengo mucho que decir xD solo un gracias por el apoyo y sus reviews. **

**¡Son geniales! TTwTT**

**Bien, me retiro, nos leemos en el final :D (Con reviews contestados y todo el show xD)**

**Lady~~**


	7. La locura: Y al final ¿Soy yo el loco?

**NOTA EXTRA.- Al escribir, escuche estas canciones, por si quieren saber con qué me inspire (no tienen nada que ver algunas con el capitulo pero igual xD):**

_-Sacrifice/Disturbed. _

_-Dialog/Sepultura._

_-Mask/Sepultura._

_ /System of a Down._

_-People=Shit/Slipknot._

_-Three Nil/Slipknot._

_-No place to hide/Korn._

_-Twist/Korn._

_-This is the new shit/Marilyn Manson_

* * *

**Les recomiendo que las escuchen mientras leen, la que sea más de su agrado… (Que no se si eso sea posible ._. xD )**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: NADA MIO. SOLO TRAMA.**

**El final del especial.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**(Amé como me quedó el capitulo :D)**

**.**

* * *

_._

_._

"_La locura, no es una enfermedad mental. Es solo el comienzo de un pensamiento mas revolucionado y autónomo, que deja atrás las tendencias que nos impone algo llamado sociedad."_

_-Lady of the Death._

_._

_._

* * *

**¡Victoria!**

Grito internamente, miro al frente y muestro mis dientes en una lucida sonrisa.

Estaba feliz. Lo había logrado.

Después de tanto esfuerzo, por fin estaba a punto de cumplir mi más adorado sueño, por fin iba a ese maravilloso lugar donde al fin congeniaría con personas que me pudieran comprender. Era maravilloso, me sentía lleno de euforia que probablemente brincaría de felicidad…

Mire por las rejillas, o esa clase de ventanilla pequeña, y vi el exterior, el cómo toda esa gente caminaba con monotonía y sus miradas estaban apagadas y aburridas. Como una señora iba de la mano con su hijo, un hombre paseando a su perro, una pareja caminando por la banqueta y todos… Todos ellos se veían sin gracia alguna.

"_Normales"_ dije para mí mismo, riéndome de mi propio comentario.

Volví a mi sitio y me senté tranquilamente. Luego de un rato cerré mis ojos, pero no planeaba dormirme, simplemente me habia propuesto que no volvería a ver todas aquellas imágenes de gente gris y lúgubre, ya que… A donde iba, esas cosas no existían.

Una vez que llegara, me mostraría libre, apantallaría a todos y me comportaría como lo que en realidad soy, sin mascaras, ni personalidades automáticas. Y la verdad era que no habia complicaciones con mi plan. Es decir, jamás quise usar esas viejas mascaras…

Vaya, me resultaba gracioso saber que era por esa razón, que ahora yo iba tranquilamente y feliz hacia mi destino. Quien lo hubiera dicho que por no querer disfrazarme de ciudadano hipócrita, yo me ganaría un lugar al manicomio…

Oh si… Es cierto, se me habia olvidado contarte que ahora mismo me dirigía al manicomio más famoso del condado.

¿¡No es emocionante?! Si por mí fuera brincaría de felicidad y agitaría mis brazos como un niño pequeño. Pero no podía… La camisa de fuerza me lo impedía. Ahora es cuando pienso que no debí dar tanta batalla en mi captura.

Tengo una comezón del infierno y quiero orinar.

Pero no me quejo, me bastaba con saber que llegare a mi casa muy pronto y podre expresarme libremente sin ser estúpidamente juzgado. Ah ese será mi paraíso, mi hermoso y perfecto paraíso. Tantos años siendo oprimido y maltratado por los demas, hizo de mi lo que soy ahora. Y hoy es el dia en el que puedo mandar a todas esas personas a la mierda…

Me despido de mi viejo yo, para renacer. Una nueva expectativa de vida me espera y quiero recibirla con los brazos bien abiertos. Definitivamente no extrañare nada del mundo autoproclamado, "correcto". Adiós a mi familia… A esos dos idiotas, mis hermanos menores, que siguieron mis pasos casi toda su joven y mediocre vida, pero que no lograron comprender la verdadera razón del porque lo hacían. Eran tan ignorantes.

"_Brick… No veo el caso seguir con nuestra vida conflictiva. Tengo mi propia vision ahora, y ya no quiero ser más un delincuente." _Boomer… Siempre tan… tan… Era un caso perdido. Sabía que no lo lograría, tenía una mentalidad débil y fácilmente se podía manipular, por eso no me costó tanto que obedeciera mis órdenes y mandatos a veces insignificantes. Pero lo descuidé y creo así su propio pensamiento. En parte, no lo culpo, pero me decepcioné tanto el saber que ese pensamiento era para formar parte del ganado…

"_Al carajo contigo. No pienso seguir obedeciendo a un mandón, creído y altanero como tú." _ … Sin comentarios con lo que me dijo Butch. Simplemente es un imbécil.

¿No se dan cuenta que seguirán siendo controlados? Solo que será por alguien pero que yo…

La sociedad los esclavizara y los convertirá en robots que manejará a su antojo.

Pobres… Están perdidos.

Inicie siendo un pandillero, causando destrozos en la ciudad, luego fui cruzando barreras convirtiéndome en algo más que un vil delincuente. Fui un asesino de categoría y extorsionador, pero tenía muy en cuenta que con todas esas acciones me acabarían jodiendo. Que terminaría en prisión. Y la prisión es un lugar burdo… Incapaz de brindar mis aspiraciones.

Entonces ingenié algo que mi mente quería desde hacia tiempo. Comprendí con tan solo pensarlo que poseía cualidades dementes, lunáticas, maniáticas.

Entonces mi boleto de primera clase para un manicomio. Me llevo a cometer algo único.

A pasos silenciosos y de noche, portando una grabadora con un disco de música clásica para poner "play" en cualquier momento, me infiltré en esa residencia privada. Burlar la chapa de la puerta fue fácil, no por nada era un profesional en el robo. Caminé escaleras arriba importándome un bledo si dejaba la puerta abierta y entré a la primera habitación que me topé. Mi sorpresa y regocijo fue grande cuando me di cuenta de la chica que estaba en cama dormitando plácidamente.

Aunque he de admitir que sabía que ella estaría ahí, no por nada habia escogido su casa. Entonces me acerqué y bese su frente, luego su nariz y al final sus labios.

Bombón definitivamente tenía el sueño pesado.

Siempre quise saber que sentía besar a mi enemiga y aliada de lo que yo aborrecía, "la justicia". Era ella una mujer fastidiosa y debo confesar que como era una… ¿Qué, persona mala?… Pues también era un pervertido de primera. Confieso que muchas veces fantasee con ella solo por el hecho de que era una perra de la moral.

Di un bufido resignado, debí haber tratado de tirármela cuando aun podía. En fin… Igual era inalcanzable para mí y estaba muy lejos de mis anhelos principales.

Sin detenerme ni un segundo más, decidí poner "leño al fuego"… Literalmente. Bañé su casa en gasolina. Con destreza y sin despertarlos. Luego bajé las escaleras e hice lo mismo en la planta baja. Un camino de gasolina hasta la puerta, dejando al último una hilera delgada de la sustancia toxica para luego poner la grabadora detrás de mí y reproducir "Himno de la alegría" de Beethoven.

Y a los 3 segundos de la canción deje caer mi cigarrillo.

Demonios… También era un piromaníaco.

…

No murieron. Las necesitaba vivas para que me inculparan. Para que le dijeran a la ley de mi hazaña, que según ellas era una barbaridad.

"_¡Está demente, opino que lo encierren en una caja oscura y que se pudra ahí mismo!"_ La novia de Butch, siempre tan efusiva.

Si, también soy sarcástico.

"_¡Quería matarnos, si no hubiera sido que olimos el humo, el profesor hubiera acabado carbonizado!" _Chillaba ahora Burbuja, muy amiga y seguro también novia de Boomer.

"_Tiene problemas… Opino que lo encierren en un centro de enfermos mentales." _Y Bombón… Estaba casi llorando, o por lo menos sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados. Sabía que le entristecía mi comportamiento, porque sabía yo muy bien que sentía algo por mí. Por lo menos ella tenía en cuenta lo que yo quería, me conocía sin que ella supiera.

Y así gané una estadía en la cárcel por 4 meses. Que fueron los necesarios para demostrar mi "locura" pues varios reos me temían. Era el más peligroso. Y lo cómico era que simplemente era yo, mis actos desquiciados no los hacía para demostrar algo. Yo me comportaba como lo que soy. Ni aquel hombre de estudios, al cual llamaban psicólogo, lograba entenderme. Un sin número de psiquiatras me atendieron, y ninguno me "tranquilizó". Ni siquiera el medicamento.

Ahora que llego a mi futuro hogar. Seguramente trataran de drogarme con esas pastillas u inyecciones. Pues aunque me traten como un pedazo de carne podrida, no lograran "curarme".

Pobre gente aburrida. A veces me dan lastima. Intentar imponer lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

Me rio. Me burlo de todos ellos, de todos los que piensan que siguiendo las estrictas normas que te da la humanidad lograran tener una vida plena. Que patéticos. La verdadera libertad es aquella que tú mismo te brindas, con tus ideales y con lo que creas conveniente para ti… No para los demas.

Seres humanos que viven en un disfraz, en una caja. Que se privan de lo que en realidad quieren.

"_Je… Normales."_

Yo seré todo lo malo. Tendré ideas blasfemas y anárquicas, seré un ladrón y un asesino, seré un rebelde y un sin vergüenza. Un amoral…

Seré yo.

Y mientras "sufro" en mi manicomio, donde las enfermeras me atan y encierran en mi cuarto completamente blanco, con mi bozal, pues con temor a que vaya a arrancarte un dedo, cierran con llave y candados…

Tú, me veras como lo que el hombre común ve.

**Una basura de la caótica sociedad.**

**Un loco que goza de su locura, irónicamente su propia destrucción.**

"**La mierda" de la putrefacta humanidad. **

**Y perdido… En un mundo de corrupción.**

**.**

* * *

…

**TTwTT ah, no se ustedes pero este, este sencillamente fue el que más me gusto haber escrito, estuve inspirada y aparte de que aproveché en ir con mi padre para usar la laptop del trabajo de él (por eso también está más largo y estructurado que los otros) con tal de acabar el especial. **

**Si… El especial… ¡Ha terminado! :D**

**(Inserte de fondo lo que desees que se escuche, si aplausos, aclamaciones, grillos, o abucheos xD)**

**Bien, como puedo escribir libremente sin dolor, me temo que tendrán a una Lady bastante habladora, o en este caso… Um, no sé cómo llamarle… .-. mmm bueno me entienden. En fin, me gusto este capítulo, porque aparte de que escribí de mi amor caricaturesco platónico xD admito que me puse de lado de él, me gusto como lo hice :3 (si, a veces se me sale lo anarquista jaja :p) y bla… bla… bla… bla… (Uno de ustedes intentando aventarme un zapato.)**

**Pasemos a contestar reviews :D**

…

**Ok no creo poder, ._. sinceramente no sé qué decir xD así que más bien daré agradecimientos especiales.**

**Sliper-moon: **Graciaspor leer aunque no dabas señales de vida jaja xD

**Lady-Katty: **Gracias por leer y comentar todos los capítulos :3 Tus reviews como los de los demas me animan a seguir escribiendo, enserio muchas gracias.

**R-P-Ale: **Gracias por dejarme reviews en los capítulos, gracias por tu apoyo, eres genial. ooue y ademas siempre me halagas al decirme esas cosas de que escribo bien -w- jeje muchas gracias en verdad, tu reviews me alegran. XD

**blossXbrick**: Ouw :3 muchas gracias por seguir también este mini fic, me alegra saber que cuento con tu apoyo. Lo que me recuerda que aun tengo pendiente en leer tu capitulo del fic de eres mi vida: la profecía. No creas que se me olvido. ;) Espero y hoy leerlo y dejarte review. Y sobre lo que me decías de que tú hicieras un especial de halloween, ¡adelante! :D no te preocupes, ¡hazlo! Yo hasta con gusto lo leeré. Bien nos leemos luego ^^

**asdesirad: **No soy tu esclava -.- grr. Jaja pero en fin, gracias por haber leído y alimentarme de reviews xD jaja y pues se que a veces le presto más atención en leer un review que me dejan cuando estoy contigo pero… hey los necesito! Ok no xD am, prometo ya no hacerlo jaja, nos vemos :p te quiero mucho.

**mothafucka: **Que onda chica! Jeje me alegro también de que tu hayas seguido este mini fic, tu sabes, tus reviews son especiales xD jaja, eres genial por leer lo que hago, si pudiera les haría una especie de altar a cada uno de ustedes, es decir, su apoyo me mantiene aquí gracias y nos leemos.

**dickory5: **Gracias por haber leído. Aunque no sé si aun sigas viva xD gracias por dejar un review nos leemos luego.

**Miss Gimm: **Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer el especial y haber comentado :D gracias por el apoyo y pues me agrado escribir todos los capítulos para entretenerles y tratar de ensenarles algo (aunque no sé si lo logre jajaj xD)

**breathingforsomething: **XD gracias por leer! Y descuida yo leo un fic porque me gusta apoyar a los demas, es un agradecimiento porque ustedes lo hacen conmigo, y pues, tu fic esta genial lo admito :D ojala y lo continues cuentas con mi apoyo.

**¡Gracias a todos! Por leer hasta el final, poner el fic en favoritos, alertas, comentar **

**Nos vemos en…**

**¡Peligrosa Tentación!**

**lml ¡Yeah! lml**

**Lady of the Death~~**


End file.
